hivefandomcom-20200213-history
Raven
'''Raven, whose real name is Natalya, is Maximillian Nero's feared assassin/bodyguard and is referred to as his "pet assassin" and "guardian angel". SPOILER ALERT!! History Raven appears in Higher Institue of Villainous Education, The Overlord Protocol, Escape Velocity, Dreadnought, Rogue, Zero Hour, Aftershock and Deadlock. Before H.I.V.E. As a young girl she grew up an orphan on the streets. She was kidnapped and taken to a place called the Glasshouse, where she was trained in infiltration and counter-intelligence in Russia by a man named Pietor Furan and his sister, Anastasia Furan, the only two people she truly feared before Pietor is killed in Zero Hour and Anastasia is captured by H.I.V.E in Deadlock. She was threatened into coming into the Glasshouse. 'Glasshouse ' Raven tried to escape from the Glasshouse many times, but always failed. The last time, where one of her best friend Dimitri was shot by Anastasia Furan after attempting to get survival packs for his friends to escape, she was captured and put in solitary confinement. Her only other friend, Tolya, was also captured in the escape attempt. He was driven insane by the dark and being alone, and when he was let out of his cell he started attacking Raven. They were given a katana each to fight the other, and Raven was forced to kill Tolya. Raven turned out to be a deadly weapon. The Higher Institute of Villainous Education (H.I.V.E.) Raven first appears in this book as a shady sort of character, befitting her position as Nero's assassin. Nero tasks her with keeping an eye on Otto and Wing, partly because he senses that they could do with being watched and partly because Otto's entry into H.I.V.E. was sponsored by Number One, the head of G.L.O.V.E. Raven does so which proves useful as she probably was the one who first discovered Otto's escape plan which she helped to foil along with Nero and Professor Pike. When Wing and the others try to make a run for it after realizing the plan has failed, she displays a little of her skill at martial arts, breaking Wing's wrist after he prepares to fight her. The Overlord Protocol In this book, Raven has taken Wing on as an apprentice, training him in numerous martial arts. A fairly strong master-student bond develops between them. She accompanies Otto and Wing (partly to her annoyance) to Wing's father's funeral. After the house is compromised and Wing is shot and taken away by Cypher, she escapes with Otto just before the safe house blows up, knocking him off the roof and sending them flying into the building opposite with help of her grappler unit. Raven then takes them to another, more secure safe house which only she knows about, where she sets up a link to H.I.V.E. to contact Nero. Escape Velocity She travels with Nero to London where he is meeting with one of his old friends who had called him there urgently. It turns out to be a trap and when Raven tries to save Nero, she is shot and falls into the Thames river. Later on she goes back to H.I.V.E. with a thermoptic camoflague suit to rescue Otto. The school has been taken over by the Contessa and the Phalanx, members of an elite force which are loyal to Number One. Dreadnought Raven is put in charge of Otto's group for the 93 percenter, an Arctic survival course. She isn't happy about it, and voices her discomfort to Nero. She is onboard the Dreadnought, a huge airborne control centre, when it is attacked by Jason Drake. She goes after Nero and gets him and the HIVE students to safety via a Shroud . She and all the students apart from Otto and Wing are captured by Drake's soldiers.Raven kills one while imprisoned. She breaks out of her cell, knocking two guards out and the other at gunpoint. They escape from Drake's base's one megaton nuclear bomb and go after the Dreadnought. Raven boards the Dreadnought and meets up with Otto and Wing. Raven escapes from the Dreadnought and finds that Otto, presumed dead, is alive. Pietor Furan feared her more than he admired her. Description Raven is described as having a pale but beautiful face with a single scar slanting down her face. Her eyes are described as being a cold blue color, she has dark hair and is around thirty years old. She cares for Dr. Nero and some of the students at H.I.V.E. but doesn't seem to like showing to much emotional attachment. Raven is a misanthrope, and has a sarcastic and cynical sense of humour. Nevertheless, she is extremely courageous and willing to sacrifice herself for what she believes in, without hesitation. Raven has a keenly analytical mind, much like Dr Nero. Natalya carries two katanas around with her which are her main weapons. She acquired the katana when she was a teenager, in the Glasshouse. Raven used the katanas to kill Tolya, one of her childhood friends. She keeps the katanas with her until The Overlord Protocol, when Professor Pike gives her upgraded katanas which project a variable geometry forcefield. She also uses shurikens and is an expert at martial arts. Skills *'''Martial Arts - Raven is the school expert in Martial Arts and it is rare that she is bested in this area. She teaches Wing. *'Grappling -' Raven is superb with the grapplers and carries them about with her at all times, they have saved her life on numerous occasions in the past. *'Sword Fighting '- Though katanas are not a weapon usually carried around by a supervillain's assassin, Raven puts them to good use and is highly trained with her weapons. Relationships *'Dr. Nero -' On paper, her boss: the one who saved her from the Furans. She has a close friendship and complex relationship with him, and trusts him the most out of anyone. Nero is actually the person who gave Raven her trademark scar on her cheek when they first encountered each other, but it is often believed it was Tolya. (According to Deadlock, Nero was the one to give her the scar.) *'Wing' - Raven shares a master-student bond with her pupil and is aware that he is a dangerous opponent in hand-to-hand combat. * Otto-''' Raven has a curious bond with Otto. She is aware of his capabilities and respects him to some degree, but doesn't always trust him. For good reason too because that kid is a mess. * '''Everyone else- Run! That is, if you can. Even if you're fast, it won't do you much good since she has deadly aim with shurikens. Good luck if you ever meet her! (If you happen to survive an encounter with her, can you get me an autograph?)